Separated By The Wall
by liaprimadonna
Summary: Naruto terpaksa mendekam di penjara karena pembunuhan yang tidak dilakukannya. Penjara tersebut memiliki ruang yang sempit, dinding beton yang kuat dan celah jeruji seramping tangan anak kecil. Sasuke merasa ini adalah upaya takdir untuk memisahkan hubungan tidak sehat mereka dan ia benci itu. #ChallengeAntaraPickGenres [Narusasu] Sho-ai.


**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Separated by the Wall © liaprimadonna**

 **Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Crime, Romance**

 **Rated: T / PG-13**

 **Pairing: NarutoxSasuke / Narusasu**

 **.**

 **"Dinding memang tidak hidup, namun dia bisa menjadi penghalang di antara kita."**

 **#ChallengeAntaraPickGenres**

 **.**

Siang itu Uchiha Sasuke duduk di belakang meja eboni yang kokoh di pusat pelataran taman universitasnya. Ia tengah mengamati sebidang grafik yang terpampang pada layar monitor di _notebook_. Tugas akhir kampus menumpuk dan seolah-olah perhatiannya terserap habis oleh kegiatan itu.

Di sampingnya, Shimura Sai tengah mencoba mengambil alih atensinya. Mahasiswa jurusan seni itu nampak memohon-mohon dengan kedua tangan terkatup di depan Sang Uchiha. "Hanya kali ini saja, Sasuke. Kumohon bantu aku."

Sasuke menekan tombol enter dengan kekuatan penuh dan melayangkan tatapan benci pada Sai.

"Menyingkir, Sai, sebelum terjadi hal yang tidak diinginkan olehmu," dengusnya.

"Ayolah. Ini berpengaruh pada tugas akhirku," Sai bersikeras.

"Kau bisa mencari orang lain. Jangan aku."

"Kau tidak mengerti, hanya kau yang cocok menjadi modelku."

Sasuke merasa kepalanya berdenyut-denyut. Kejadian ini sudah terjadi sejak satu jam yang lalu. Ketika Sai mulai memintanya untuk menjadi model dalam lukisannya.

Sai bilang, itu tugas praktik mahasiswa seni. Tapi memangnya Sasuke peduli?

Lagipula, ia sedang tidak punya cukup kesabaran karena _mood_ nya sangat kacau. Ia bertengkar dengan kekasih idiotnya—Uzumaki Naruto. Pria itu seenaknya berkata bahwa dirinya akan dijodohkan dengan tuan puteri Hyuuga dan meminta _break_ pada Sasuke.

Gila.

Sasuke pada saat itu hanya bisa memaki-maki Naruto. Ia tahu perlakuannya selalu berbanding terbalik dengan yang ada di dalam hatinya. Ia menangis, ia kecewa dan sakit. Namun, ia tidak mau terlihat lemah dan memilih untuk memukul Naruto dengan kekuatan terakhirnya.

Beberapa hari setelah itu, Naruto terus menghubunginya, meminta bertemu untuk melakukan malam indah seperti sebelumnya. Sasuke hanya bisa menolak. Mengabaikan seluruh kata maaf Naruto, meski Sasuke tahu pria itu tidak salah.

Keluarganya yang salah dan strata yang harus terus mereka jaga. Itu _bullshit_ dan itu kuno!

Tidak Sai, tidak Naruto. Benar-benar membuat kepalanya panas.

"Aku akan membayarmu. Sudah kubilang ini tidak cuma-cuma." Sai kembali melancarkan serangan-serangannya.

Sayangnya, urat kemarahan yang Sasuke tahan sejak tadi, putus sudah. "Ini bukan soal membayar atau tidak, Sai!"

"Lalu karena apa? Kau harus memberi alasan yang jelas karena menolakku. Kau selalu menolak permintaanku 'kan? Apa yang salah pada diriku?"

Sasuke hanya diam.

Yang dikatakan Sai benar, Sasuke selalu menolak apa yang Sai minta meski itu bukan sepenuhnya permintaan yang sulit.

Sai kembali bicara. "Oh, aku tahu. Ini pasti gara-gara Naruto 'kan? Apa dia tidak mengijinkanmu lagi?"

Duapuluh tiga tahun mendapat julukan pria minim ekspresi, membuat Sasuke kembali sukses menahan kemarahannya.

Karena tebakan itu benar.

Uzumaki Naruto adalah kekasih yang selain idiot, juga seorang yang posesif. Melarangnya ke sini dan ke situ. Tidak boleh melakukan _this and that_ dengan segala _tetek bengeknya_. Namun, pada kenyataanya pria kuning idiot itulah yang berniat meninggalkannya demi seorang wanita.

Katakan, Sasuke harus bersabar seperti apa?

Pria yang mati-matian menjaganya dari para _fansgirl_ yang datang bagai lebah genit itu, kini justru menghampiri kupu-kupu mekar yang terbang di atas daun.

Ya—Naruto pernah bilang, bahwa gadis itu, Hyuuga Hinata adalah seorang artis papan atas. Pun merupakan seorang pewaris tunggal perusahaan asuransi yang tersohor di Jepang.

Ia benci pada Naruto—dan juga Sai. Sebab Sai secara tidak langsung sudah mengungkit bagaimana Naruto menyakitinya.

"Sai," panggil Sasuke pelan, Sai bergumam. "Terima ini."

Dan Sai langsung tersungkur ke tanah karena berhasil membuat Sasuke marah.

 _No kidding._

Karena Sasuke memang marah, ia marah pada Uzumaki Naruto.

.

.

.

Naruto bilang Sasuke itu sebenarnya orang yang baik hati. Pria kuning itu mengatakannya dengan sangat bangga di depan keluarganya. Bukan hal baru kalau pria itu suka memuji orang lain. Namun, berbeda artinya di mata Sasuke, baginya itu adalah ungkapan yang punya arti khusus.

Hari ini, demi membuktikan deklarasi itu, Sasuke akan bertingkah seperti orang baik. Sore ini ia akan memulai kebaikan itu dengan membantu Sai.

...Atau dengan kata lain; menghindari pertemuannya dengan Naruto. Kali ini ia mungkin punya alibi yang cocok untuk menolak ajakan pria itu—yang selalu membahas mengenai hubungan mereka yang seperti kapal terhempas karang.

Kali ini Sasuke merasa beruntung mereka berada dalam universitas yang berbeda.

"Kau datang?" sapa Sai dengan senyum khasnya. Ia mempersilakan tamu spesial itu masuk ketika mendengar gumaman singkat. "Duduklah di tempat kau suka. Aku akan mengambilkan minum."

"Tidak perlu."

Namun Sai sudah menghilang di balik dapur.

Sasuke mengedarkan pandangannya ke ruang sempit yang disebut kontrakan milik Sai tersebut. Tidak banyak benda yang ada di dalamnya; hanya televisi, _kotatsu_ , bufet kecil dan beberapa pajangan dan figura yang ada di dinding.

Selain dari itu isinya hanya lukisan-lukisan milik Sai. Sasuke tertegun, sadar kalau lukisan itu lebih mengutamakan konsep hitam dan putih.

Tidak berwarna. Dan kosong.

Ia dan Sai sebenarnya bukan teman dekat. Mereka baru mengenal selama satu tahun belakangan ini dan sesekali terlibat obrolan singkat. Sasuke sendiri sering mendengar gosip yang mengatakan bahwa Sai sebenarnya adalah anak dari pemilik perusahaan pialang terbesar nomor dua di Jepang. Yang dengan kata lain pria pucat itu merupakan anak orang kaya dan merupakan pewaris tunggal.

Padahal menurut kacamatanya, cara berpakaian Sai tidak menunjukkan derajat tertentu, ia lebih terlihat merakyat alih-alih terlihat mewah dan modis.

Ya, tapi itu juga bukan urusan Sasuke 'kan?

"Kau suka _ocha_ hangat?" Sai menaruh segelas teh di atas meja juga sepiring apel. Sasuke mengangguk. "Minumlah, selagi aku menyiapkan kanvas."

Sasuke memandang minuman itu sejenak. Lalu meminumnya. Membiarkan Sai kembali menghilang ke ruangan lain. Saat pria itu kembali, senyumnya terus merekah. Apalagi saat melihat teh itu sudah habis diminum oleh Sasuke.

"Kau kehausan?"

"Hn." Sasuke membuka _sweater_ nya. "Aku mau ke toilet."

Sai mengangguk pada ruangan yang tadi ia masuki. Tidak sulit menemukan toilet itu, Sasuke segera memasukinya dan melakukan ritual singkatnya. Setelahnya ia menemukan dirinya berdiri di kamar Sai saat melihat tumpukan kanvas yang terbalik di lantai kamar.

 _Lukisannya sebanyak ini?_

Ia mengambil satu dan melihatnya. Wajahnya mengeras, ia segera menggebrak pintu kamar dengan kasar dan membuat Sai terkejut.

"Ada apa, Sasuke?"

Sasuke menunjukkan satu lukisan di tangannya dengan wajah berang. "Apa ini?"

Sai tiba-tiba terkekeh, berusaha merebut lukisan itu namun Sasuke menepisnya.

"Apa yang kau lihat? Dirimu yang telanjang?"

"Kau _sakit_!"

Tak ada yang terdengar setelahnya, hanya Sai yang tiba-tiba tertawa dengan geli.

"Kenapa kau tertawa?" Sasuke bertanya ketus.

"Lukisan ini gagal, Sasuke. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan tubuhmu jika tidak melihatnya secara langsung."

"Kau—"

"Yaaa," Sai mengerling. "Tujuanku membawamu kemari adalah untuk itu. Jadi, jangan buang-buang waktuku, mengerti? Ayo, cepat kita mulai melukis." Ia berkata seolah-olah ia hanya menawarkan Sasuke untuk segera pulang.

"Hentikan omong kosong ini, Sai!"

"Omong kosong mana yang kau maksud?"

 _Kuso!_

Sasuke menggeram, membuang kanvas itu asal ke lantai dan menarik bahu Sai yang membelakanginya. Kemudian mendorongnya hingga seluruh benda di tangan pria pucat itu terjatuh. Ia kembali berniat memberi pria itu pelajaran sebelum sesuatu dalam tubuhnya mengancam cepat.

Ia jatuh. Terhuyung dan berlutut di lantai. Pandangannya tiba-tiba kabur ketika ia mencoba untuk berdiri. Seluruh ototnya seakan-akan menjerit dan berderak. Sasuke berusaha mengepalkan tangannya dan melayangkan tinju.

Meleset.

Tentu saja. Tubuhnya kembali terjatuh dan keanehan itu terjadi. Ia tidak bisa menggerakkan tubuhnya. Satu jemari pun tidak sanggup. Hal yang bisa ia lakukan hanya telungkup di lantai dengan mata mendelik kaget.

"Wow. Tadi itu wow." Suara Sai terdengar. Langkah kaki yang mendekat pun terdengar. "Obat itu bereaksi sangat lambat, ya," gumamnya.

Sasuke segera teringat pada teh yang diminumnya.

"Apa yang kau berikan padaku?!"

Senyum Sai adalah hal yang paling Sasuke benci seumur hidup. "Hanya ingin membuatmu menurut. Ayolah, ini tidak akan sulit. Mau kubantu untuk bangun?"

Omong kosong yang pada akhirnya hanya membuat Sai terkekeh.

"Tentu saja kau butuh. Aduh, aku lupa, kau pasti tidak bisa bergerak," Sai mulai berjongkok. "Sebentar... aku bisa mengangkatmu. Hup."

Sasuke hanya bisa melotot. Mengabaikan gerutuan Sai. "Lihatlah! Kau membuat lantaiku kotor," gerutunya sembari mengambil beberapa cat yang terjatuh di lantai dan membuat kanvas berdiri di atas kayu yang kokoh sebagai penyangga.

Di tempatnya, Sasuke masih berusaha kuat menggerakan ototnya. Seluruh perintah otaknya sama sekali tidak sampai ke syaraf motorik. Sial, apa yang ia berikan padaku, pikirnya. Lalu sesaat kemudian, Sasuke mendelik horor saat Sai melucuti kemejanya.

"Berhenti! Apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Membuka bajumu," jawab Sai pongah. Bunyi –brek-yang kuat mengindikasikan bahwa pria itu baru saja merobek ketimbang membuka kancing kemejanya. "Kulitmu halus sekali, sudah kuduga."

Tidak ada perkataan Sai yang masuk ke telinga Sasuke, ia mulai merutuki kenapa dirinya menolak ajakan Naruto bertemu alih-alih pergi ke sini. Meskipun Naruto bilang bahwa ia akan dijodohkan, Sasuke tahu bahwa pria itu masih mencintainya.

Karena Sasuke juga begitu.

Tiba-tiba ponsel di sakunya berdering dan menarik atensi Sai. Tangannya merogoh ke saku celana _jeans_ Sasuke.

"Kuperingatkan kau, Sai, jangan ponselku!"

Tetapi Sai tidak peduli. "Kau ketakutan? Kita lihat siapa yang menelpon?" Ketika ponsel sudah di tangan, Sai memberi respon terkejut yang memuakkan. "Telepon dari _Dobe_ , bagaimana ini?"

Lalu tertawa seperti orang gila.

Sasuke tahu Sai mencoba menekan tombol hijau di layar, meski sebelah tangannya masih ada di pahanya dan memberinya efek remang.

Bunyi kait sabuk terbuka adalah hal menakutkan yang terjadi selanjutnya.

"Jangan sentuh aku dengan tanganmu, Sai!" raung Sasuke.

Bersamaan dengan itu sebuah suara terdengar. "Sas? Sasuke? Kenapa kau berteriak? Kau dimana?"

 _Loadspeaker!_

"Uh, Naruto, sayang sekali. Kami sedang bermain di sini. Bukannya tidak mau mengajakmu, tapi Sasuke tidak mau tuh."

Sasuke sama sekali belum bisa menggerakkan tubuhnya bahkan saat resletingnya sudah terbuka.

"Argh!" Sasuke menjerit.

Sai memasang ekspresi bersalah. "Maaf, ya, Suke. Apakah aku terlalu kencang meremasnya?"

"Keparat! Apa yang kau lakukan pada Sasuke?!" Terdengar raungan murka di ujung telepon, bersamaan dengan desis yang keluar dari mulut Sasuke. "Bajingan kau! Aku akan membunuhmu!"

Kemudian yang terdengar hanya suara gemerisik angin dan beberapa benda yang sepertinya jatuh membentur lantai. Saat itu juga Sasuke merasa air matanya mengalir dengan begitu deras.

"N-Naru."

Sasuke kembali meringis saat rambutnya dijambak paksa. Yang tersisa dari tubuhnya hanya boxer biru. Angin yang berhembus dari mesin penghangat ruangan membuatnya merinding. Ia benci situasi ini.

"Kita lihat apa yang akan dilakukan kekasih tololmu itu?!"

"AKU MENDENGARMU, BRENGSEK!"

Sasuke membelalak, sambungan itu masih terhubung. Naruto masih mencoba tidak memutus sambungan itu. Suaranya bergemuruh menembus angin.

Sedang apa Naruto?

" _Kowaiiiii_."

Tanpa memedulikan delikan dari mata Sasuke, Sai membanting ponsel pintar itu dan seperti tidak cukup, pria itu juga menginjak-injak benda itu hingga hancur. Melanjutkan aksinya, Sai kembali membuka celana Sasuke hingga tersisa celana dalamnya saja.

Sasuke mendesis, menutup matanya erat-erat melampiaskan ketakutannya.

"Kumohon, jangan," ujar Sasuke dengan sangat lirih. Air matanya kembali jatuh dari mata hitamnya. Namun, hal itu justru membuat Sai murka dan mencekik lehernya. Sesaat. Hanya sesaat.

"Apakah aku tidak salah lihat? Uchiha Sasuke memohon?"

"Kenapa kau melakukan ini padaku?"

Tanpa sadar genggaman Sai pada tangan Sasuke menguat. Sayangnya Sasuke mati rasa pada bagian itu. Namun, mata Sai sama sekali tidak berbohong, mata itu terlihat menyuguhkan banyak luka.

"Kau mengetahuinya dengan jelas," desis Sai tiba-tiba. "Sama seperti Naruto, aku juga menginginkanmu, Suke." Tangan Sai mulai meraba tubuh Sasuke. Bahkan dirinya sudah duduk di atas pahanya.

Sasuke meneguk ludah.

"Mengertilah. Aku ingin memilikimu."

Kulit Sasuke kembali meremang saat Sai membelai wajahnya, ia yakin ini adalah efek yang ditimbulkan karena sudah beberapa hari ini ia tidak menerima sentuhan Naruto.

"Tapi," Sai bicara lagi, "kenapa kau menolakku, Sasuke?!"

Sasuke meringis saat Sai menghantam wajahnya dengan tinju. Untuk sementara ia hanya dapat menggigit bagian dalam pipinya untuk menahan rasa sakitnya. Ia berusaha tidak peduli, bukannya ia tidak tahu kalau Sai menyukainya selama ini. Bukannya ia berpura-pura dingin demi mengabaikan rasa cinta di setiap pandangan Sai, ungkapan cintanya, perhatiannya.

Ini aneh, tentu saja.

Berkali-kali Sasuke menekankan bahwa ia sudah mempunyai Naruto. Berkali-kali pula Sasuke menolak dengan tegas kehadiran Sai. Dimana sebenarnya rasa malu pria pucat itu?

Sasuke kembali berteriak saat Sai meremas dadanya. Hingga mampir satu gigitan kuat yang membuat Sasuke bersumpah darahnya terasa mengalir deras. Ia sakit. Tubuhnya benar-benar menolak sentuhan itu—tubuhnya seolah-olah terbelah. Kulitnya perih karena gigi Sai menggesek di sana.

"H-Hentikan," racau Sasuke.

Di tengah isakan yang semakin kuat dilontarkan, suara gebrakan terdengar kuat dari pintu yang berdiri satu-satunya menghadap langsung ke luar ruangan. Sasuke menoleh, merasakan ketakutannya hilang karena siluet seseorang yang terasa seperti oasis baginya.

Naruto.

Ia berdiri di sana.

"Brengsek!" raung Naruto dengan tangan yang memegang ponsel sambil menghantam berkali-kali wajah Sai. Tidak peduli seberapa kuat kepalannya itu bisa membuat tulang hidung Sai retak. Ia mengabaikan bagaimana Sasuke mencoba menghentikannya. Ini keterlaluan. Ia sudah kalap. Wajahnya yang kecokelatan terlihat sangat merah seolah semua kekesalannya berkumpul pada titik itu.

Sasuke berusaha kuat untuk bergerak, jari yang mulanya kebas, sedikit bisa bergerak. Reaksi yang cukup bagus. Sepertinya efek obat itu hampir lumpuh, meskipun ia masih merasakan beban tubuhnya masih serupa dengan lemari yang ada di dalam rumahnya.

Berat. Sulit.

Sampai akhirnya, tubuhnya yang limbung seperti daging tak bertulang. Atensi Naruto teralih.

"Sasuke!"

Naruto menghampiri Sasuke dengan cemas sembari menarik celananya yang melorot ke bawah. Sasuke menggeleng berusaha mengatakan kalau jangan lagi memukuli Sai. Ia tidak mengerti kenapa lidahnya tiba-tiba mati rasa.

"N-Naru..."

"Tenang, kau akan baik-baik saja."

Saat mereka berpelukan, mereka melupakan sosok pria pucat yang sudah kembali bangkit dari posisinya. Tangannya dengan cekatan menyambar hiasan meja yang terbuat dari tanah liat dan bermaksud menghampiri Naruto.

Semuanya terjadi dengan cepat, tubuh Sai segera terjatuh ke lantai dengan darah yang mengucur deras dari dadanya. Ia mengejang, matanya mengerling sehingga membuat tubuh Sasuke ikut terjatuh. Menggigil dan ketakutan.

Bunyi benda berhamburan menyusul.

"S-Sasuke? A-Apa yang kau lakukan?" Naruto bergerak cepat ke arah Sai yang sudah hampir kehilangan napasnya. Namun terlambat, pria pucat itu dijemput ajal dengan cepat karena pisau itu tepat mengenai jantungnya.

Pisau yang diambil Sasuke dari piring buah yang berada di _kotatsu_.

Karena ia melihat; Sai ingin membunuh Naruto-nya.

.

.

.

Mereka terus berlari, angin membawa suara sirine polisi yang berdengung monoton. Mereka terus berlari, meski tanah tempat mereka berpijak serupa bara api yang panas.

Semua terasa berat bagi Sasuke. Pelecehan, pembunuhan, pelarian adalah beberapa hal yang sama sekali tidak pernah terlintas di otaknya.

Ia pembunuh. Tentu saja. Pembunuh.

Pembunuh Sai.

"Sasuke? Ayo, kenapa berhenti?" Naruto bertanya dengan sedikit panik. Tempat mereka berada cukup jauh dari keramaian. Gelap. Semuanya mengandalkan intuisi.

Sasuke menggeleng pelan.

"Sasuke, ada apa?" Naruto meletakkan tangannya di bahu Sasuke. Menatap lurus mata hitam itu dan mencoba membaca pikirannya. "Polisi akan menemukan kita."

Ya—dan polisi.

Hal itu juga tidak pernah terpikirkan oleh Sasuke.

"Kau," jeda, menarik napas, "pergilah."

"Tidak!"

" _Dobe_ , ini masalahku."

"Masalahmu adalah masalahku! Kumohon, Sasuke. Terakhir kali aku mengajakmu untuk bercinta dan kau menolak! _Shit_! Demi Tuhan! Jangan menolak untuk yang satu ini!" raung Naruto frustasi. "Kita akan pergi dari sini, secepatnya. Kau mau kemana? Luar negeri? Inggris? Jerman?"

"Kumohon."

Naruto memejamkan mata. "Tidak! Jangan meminta hal yang tidak mungkin aku lakukan."

Bibir Sasuke bergetar. Serta merta Naruto meluluh dan menarik pria itu ke pelukannya. Ia mendengar kekasih prianya itu menggumamkan kata berulang-ulang, "Aku takut."

Usapan Naruto semakin seduktif.

"Aku... aku pembunuh, Naruto."

"Tidak. Kau tidak. Kau bukan pembunuh."

Sasuke bersikeras. "Aku menusuknya dengan tanganku."

"Itu pembelaan diri," sangkal Naruto.

"Aku membuatnya mati."

"Kau tidak sengaja."

Kali ini Sasuke sedikit berontak, tubuhnya mendorong kuat dari dada Naruto. "Berhenti membelaku, Idiot. Berhenti menenangkanku dengan kata-kata tidak berguna. Pada kenyataannya, aku adalah pembunuhnya! Aku—" Ia memukul dadanya yang sesak. "—aku yang menusuknya dengan pisau itu."

Naruto menggeleng sembari berusaha menangkap tubuh Sasuke lagi. Namun pria itu menepis dan menepis.

"Hentikan, Naruto, ini tidak berguna."

Naruto terdiam.

"Kau bisa menerima Hinata sebagai tunanganmu, jadi kau harus bisa menerimaku sebagai pembunuh. Buka matamu lebar-lebar!"

"Itu adalah dua hal yang berbeda."

Sasuke menangis lagi. "Kenapa? Kenapa kau selalu mementingkan kehendakmu, Naruto?"

Naruto merasa apa yang dibahas oleh Sasuke adalah topik yang melenceng jauh. Ia sama sekali tidak seperti itu. Sasuke adalah sesuatu yang berharga untuknya—ia melakukan apa yang dikehendakinya sesuai apa yang nyata dalam realita. Sasuke manis, tampan, idaman, penuh gairah dan sempurna. Ia tidak ingin sesuatu terjadi dan dirinya tidak ingin ada yang merebut Sasuke-nya.

Seorang pria yang mempunyai keposesifan yang tinggi itu adalah hal yang wajar. Itu artinya, ia sangat menjaga baik-baik kekasihnya. Pemikiran itu memang memiliki bahasan yang bercabang, Naruto punya sudut pandangnya sendiri.

"Sasuke... sayang..." Naruto memohon. "Ayo, kita pergi dari sini."

"Tidak."

"Kenapa?"

Wajah Sasuke mulai dingin. "Aku akan menyerahkan diri."

Setelah mengatakan hal itu, dirinya berbalik ke arah yang berbeda. Kakinya menapak dengan gemetar dan ngilu. Air matanya terus jatuh namun ketakutannya mengikis. Tidak ada bedanya jika ia di penjara atau tidak—Naruto tetap akan bertunangan dengan wanita itu.

Ya Tuhan, mengingatnya membuat Sasuke ingin bunuh diri sekalian.

"Suke. Tunggu. Jangan gegabah."

Sasuke tetap berjalan. "Jangan menghalangiku, _Dobe_."

Suara sirine menguat dengan _speaker_ peringatan yang mengalunkan gelombang serak dari seorang pria—yang mungkin saja sudah baya.

"Suke! Kita punya kesempatan untuk pergi, jangan sia-siakan itu."

Sasuke tetap menolak. Kalau ia diberikan pilihan untuk menentukan kesempatan—ia ingin sekali punya kesempatan untuk menyingkirkan wanita bernama Hinata itu. Sasuke mulai merasa apa yang terjadi padanya, hingga berujung sial seperti ini, adalah karena Hinata.

Karena Naruto bertunangan dengan Hinata.

"Berhenti, _Teme_! Berhenti kubilang!"

" _Shut up_!" jawab Sasuke dengan lirih.

"Sasuke!"

Tubuh Sasuke terhuyung oleh tarikan kuat sepasang tangan kekar pada bahunya. Sasuke bersumpah, ia melihat kilat marah yang ada pada lensa biru yang dilihatnya. Sampai pada akhirnya ia merasakan bekapan memabukkan pada bibir ranumnya yang agak sobek.

"Ngh."

Ciuman itu berlangsung lima detik, Sasuke kembali menghadapi kilat marah Naruto.

"Pergi, _Dobe_. Aku akan menyerahkan—" ucapan Sasuke akhirnya terputus saat sebuah kepalan tangan nyaris menyentuh kulit wajahnya dalam jarak dua inci. Tidak ada ketakutan yang lebih mengerikan daripada hal ini.

Itulah kenapa ia membenci jika Naruto sedang marah. Pria itu terlihat sangat menakutkan.

"Jangan paksa aku untuk berbuat kasar. Aku bisa saja kelepasan," desisnya berbahaya, tidak menurunkan kepalan tangan itu. "Suke—"

Kalimat Naruto terputus karena sebuah letusan keras yang membelah angin di angkasa.

"Berhenti di sana. Kau di kepung."

Sasuke tersadar akan satu hal, pria berseragam polisi itu menyebut kata 'kau' bukan 'kalian'.

.

.

.

"Naruto tidak bersalah. Aku yang membunuhnya."

Inspektur muda ber _name tag_ Nara Shikamaru itu mengerling bosan. Berbagai pertanyaan yang memiliki struktur kalimat yang berbeda-beda darinya selalu mendapat jawaban yang sama dari pria di depannya. Pria yang sepertinya tidak pandai berekspresi—atau memnag tidak punya ekspresi.

Mendesah, polisi itu melirik pada kamera yang berdiri di atas tripot dengan agak jengkel. Kamera itu persis mengarah pada pria pucat yang beberapa saat lalu menjadi manusia paling bebal di antara penjahat kelas kakap. Mengabadikan setiap ekspresi yang monoton.

Ingatkan pria berambut nanas itu untuk tidak melempar kamera itu ke lantai.

"Uchiha- _san_ , mohon kerja samanya. Sebenarnya kau ingin diberi pertanyaan dengan lembut atau dengan cara paksa?"

"Hei, apa yang kau katakan itu?"

Sasuke mendengar satu orang polisi yang juga ikut menginterogasinya, berbisik. Pria itu lebih terlihat dingin dari wajah polisi berambut nanas yang ada di depannya.

"Kita tidak bernegosiasi dengan saksi." Pria itu mendekat ke arah Sasuke dan _name tag_ kecil di baju kirinya terpantul cahaya lampu. "Jadi, Uchiha- _san_ , bagaimana kau bisa berada di tempat kejadian dua jam lalu?"

"Aku diminta Sai datang."

Pria itu mengerutkan dahi. "Apa keperluanmu?"

Sasuke segera mendongak dan memberi tatapan tajam. "Sudah kubilang dia menjebakku dan melakukan pelecehan padaku!"

Bagi polisi itu, gertakan Sasuke tidak ada artinya. "Jadi maksudmu, Uzumaki Naruto datang dan menyelamatkanmu dari Shimura- _san_ , lalu membunuhnya?"

"Sudah kubilang—"

"Bagaimana hubungan mereka sebelum ini? Apa mereka berdua berteman?" potong polisi berambut panjang itu lagi.

Sasuke diam.

"Menurutmu," polisi itu mengernyit, "apa mereka pernah terlibat pertengkaran sebelum ini?"

Lagi-lagi Sasuke menjawabnya dengan desisan geram. Pertanyaan para polisi itu selalu berputar-putar dan mengulang pertanyaan yang sudah dilontarkan. Tak peduli berapa kali Sasuke mengelak bahwa yang membunuh Sai adalah dirinya bukan Naruto.

"Mungkin saja mereka punya dendam satu sama lain."

"Berapa kali harus aku katakan padamu," Sasuke berkata pelan nan tajam, "Naruto tidak bersalah. Aku yang membunuh Sai dengan tanganku."

Polisi itu tampak tidak peduli dengan kalimat Sasuke. Satu orang ajudan datang dan berbisik di telinga polisi berambut nanas. Polisi itu tampak mengangguk, melirik ke arah Sasuke sebentar dan ke arah temannya.

"Sidik jari yang ada di pisau itu milik Uzumaki Naruto."

Dengan reaksi yang sangat tipis, Sasuke kembali menegang mendengar penjelasan Shikamaru. Ada beberapa hal yang tidak diingatnya, salah satunya adalah pisau itu. Apakah Naruto sempat memegangnya? Kapan?

"Kenapa kau repot-repot menyembunyikan kesalahan Uzumaki- _san_? Padahal jika kau mau bekerja sama dengan kami, ini tidak akan memakan waktu yang lama. Kau bisa segera pulang, lalu tidur."

Mulut Sasuke kembali membisu untuk beberapa saat. Pandangannya memutar dengan pikiran yang terus teruju pada reka adegan pembunuhan itu.

" _Naa_ , Neji, sepertinya kita harus menanyakannya secara paksa," sahut polisi berambut nanas dengan malas, ia sudah terlihat pongah akan interogasi membosankan yang tidak membuahkan hasil sejak satu jam yang lalu.

Polisi bernama Neji itu mengerling ke arah Sasuke. "Apakah kau menginginkan hal itu, Uchiha- _san_?"

"Lakukan apa yang kau mau, jawabanku akan tetap sama," balas Sasuke dengan dingin. Kedua polisi ini benar-benar... Ah, setidaknya ia harus tetap membela Naruto. Bisa-bisanya polisi menangkap mereka di saat yang tidak menguntungkan seperti tadi, saat dimana Naruto menunjukkan kepalannya pada Sasuke. Itu akan membuktikan bahwa Naruto pelakunya.

Neji menepuk tangan sekali. "Baiklah. Aku tidak akan bertanya secara paksa. Karena aku bersumpah, kau tidak akan menyukainya."

Sasuke menatapnya tajam.

"Aku akan menanyakan beberapa hal lagi. Jadi, bagaimana hubungan antara Uzumaki- _san_ dan—"

Kalimat itu terputus saat mendengar suara gebrakan kuat yang disebabkan oleh Sasuke. "Sudah kukatakan kalau mereka tidak ada hubungan pertemanan atau apapun yang kau sebutkan itu!" serunya, tubuhnya memberontak ketika dua ajudan di belakangnya menahan kedua tangannya. "Mereka hanya pernah bertemu sesekali. Kami berbeda universitas."

Neji mengangkat dua tangannya seolah menyerah. "Kau yakin?" pancingnya lagi. "Tidak ada motif dendam di sini?"

"Tidak."

"Bagaimana jika ini masalah wanita?"

 _For fuck's sake._

Mereka bertiga bahkan adalah gay.

"Ya, seperti yang kau tahu," Neji bersuara lagi, "mereka merebutkan seorang wanita misalnya?"

Kalau Sasuke seorang wanita, ia akan bilang; ya. Karena kedua orang itu memang bertengkar karena dirinya. Dan mereka berdua mencintainya. Oh, memang terdengar menjijikkan bagi Uchiha.

Suara Neji kembali terdengar, "Ah, bagaimana aku bisa lupa. Mereka berdua dari kalangan elit, bukan? Shimura dan Uzumaki? Apakah ini mungkin didasari oleh persaingan bisnis? Kalau mereka berdua adalah pewaris tunggal, sepertinya dugaan itu benar."

Sasuke merasa tidak ada gunanya untuk membuang-buang tenaga. "Jangan memberi spekulasi sembarangan," katanya.

Neji tersenyum tipis—lebih seperti seringai. Ia mengambil bungkusan plastik yang berisi ponsel Naruto yang disita polisi. Menyerahkannya pada Shikamaru.

"Aku melihat panggilan keluar dari Uzumaki- _san_ ke nomormu beberapa saat sebelum pembunuhan terjadi."

Shikamaru membuka ponsel itu dan menunjukkan isi panggilan keluarnya. "Dari penghitung lama panggilan terakhir, sepertinya kalian berbicara cukup lama."

"Sai yang mengangkatnya ketika dia mengambil ponselku," jawab Sasuke apa adanya. Matanya melirik ke atas meja dan memperhatikan beberapa barang bukti yang ada, seperti; tas, tiga ponsel, gelas, pisau, dan baju. Saat itu ia diberi racun oleh Sai pada minuman di gelas itu, apakah polisi sudah menyelidikinya? "Saat itu aku tidak bisa bergerak."

Neji mengerutkan dahi, tampak penasaran dengan penuturan itu. "Tidak bisa bergerak? Kenapa?"

"Ada kandungan zat lain di gelas ini," Shikamaru yang menjawab. "Gelas ini adalah gelas yang digunakan Uchiha- _san_ minum."

Neji mengangguk dan mengambil beberapa kesimpulan.

"Kalau begitu sudah jelas, benar bahwa Uzumaki- _san_ yang membunuh saudara Shimura." Neji mengangkat tangan melihat Sasuke hendak menyela. Ia melanjutkan. "Bukankah kau tidak bisa bergerak pada saat itu? Bagaimana mungkin kau bisa membunuhnya?"

.

.

.

Sementara Naruto mengepalkan kedua tangannya ketika melihat ke dalam ruangan interogasi. Suara Sasuke dan kedua polisi itu menggema pada ruangan dimana ia memungkinkan untuk mendengar semuanya. Satu ruangan khusus yang terdiri dari kaca besar yang memperlihatkan keadaan di dalam ruang interogasi.

Berulang kali Naruto berusaha berucap, namun kedapnya suara di ruangan itu membuat transmisi suaranya tidak sampai ke sana. Ruangan interogasi yang dihuni Sasuke memiliki _design_ yang berbeda. Meski dalam beberapa hal memiliki kesamaan, seperti keberadaan kaca besar di ruangan tersebut.

Bedanya, kaca yang ada di ruangan Naruto bisa melihat langsung ke dalam, namun kaca di ruangan Sasuke tidak bisa melakukannya. Dari sisi Sasuke ia hanya bisa melihat bahwa kaca itu hanya serupa benda yang biasa ia pakai untuk bersolek—yaitu cermin. Cermin itu hanya memantulkan wajahnya sendiri.

"Sasuke," lirih Naruto, sementara polisi yang mengawasinya di ruangan itu meliriknya dengan datar.

"Dia gigih sekali, bukan?" suara polisi yang mulai akrab di telinga Naruto itu berujar. "Kekasihmu itu."

Baru setelah itu tubuh Naruto terasa menegang.

Terdengar sebuah dengusan ringan. "Siapapun yang melihat kalian pertama kali memang tidak akan menyangka hal itu. Tapi maaf, aku adalah polisi dan juga saksi ahli di sini. Apakah kau kecewa?"

Naruto ingin bertanya, apakah gunanya saksi ahli dan bagaimana cara kerjanya. Namun, semua kata-kata itu tertelan begitu saja.

"Aku bersaksi dengan memaparkan kemampuanku. Aku melihat kebenaran dalam sebuah ekspresi." Polisi itu berujar.

Dahi Naruto berkerut. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Apakah kau awam dengan dunia kepolisian?" Polisi itu balik bertanya, tubuhnya menyamping dan Naruto kembali melirik _name tag_ nya yang bertuliskan Sabaku Gaara. "Apakah kau tidak pernah mendengar istilah saksi ahli?"

Meskipun Naruto pernah mendengar, ia merasa itu bukan urusannya, makanya ia akan lupa.

Entah kenapa polisi itu benar-benar bisa menangkap pertanyaan yang tidak terlontar di benar Uzumaki. "Saksi ahli adalah seorang yang memiliki kepakaran di bidang pengetahuan tertentu. Psikolog misalnya."

Naruto tertegun. "Kau psikolog?" Ia tiba-tiba merasa sedikit tidak tenang.

Polisi itu mengangguk.

"Apakah kau juga ada di ruangan ini ketika aku diinterogasi di dalam?"

Polisi itu kembali mengangguk.

"Bagaimana kelihatannya," Naruto menjeda, "ekspresiku saat itu? Maksudku bagaimana kau menjelaskannya?"

Sang Sabaku melihat ke kaca pemisah ruangan itu dan matanya terlihat menerawang. Nyatanya ia menyukai kegigihan Sang Uchiha setiap kali mengelak dan menyalahkan diri sendiri. Ia memberikan sebuah jawaban pragmatis. "Itu adalah rahasia kepolisian."

Naruto mendengus. "Tapi aku memang bersalah, Sasuke tidak bersalah."

"Iya, tapi..."

"Tapi?"

"Aku ingin memberitahumu satu hal," ujarnya misterius. Naruto mengernyit. Penasaran.

"Apa?"

Polisi itu menunjukkan wajah datarnya. "Ada perasaan yang sama di mata kalian berdua."

Naruto tidak ingin bertanya lebih jauh lagi. Karena ia tahu perasaan apa yang dimaksud oleh polisi itu. Perasaan yang dalam bahkan tidak akan ditemui ujungnya ketika seseorang berusaha menggali.

.

.

.

"Naruto," panggil Sasuke lirih. Ia benar-benar mengutuk pada penjara yang memiliki dua jeruji pendek pada dinding beton kuat yang menyangganya. Wajah Naruto adalah hal yang bisa dilihat satu-satunya, selain rambut dan lehernya. "Kenapa kau melakukan ini padaku?"

Naruto mengulurkan tangannya pada jeruji itu, jemari mereka bersentuhan. Sayang sekali, ia tidak bisa menyentuh wajah Sasuke. Celah jeruji itu terlalu ramping untuk tangannya yang besar.

"Yang penting kau baik-baik saja, bukan?" jawab Naruto tak kalah lirih.

"Bagaimana aku bisa baik-baik saja. Dasar bodoh," seru Sasuke. "Aku akan menuntut kepolisian ini karena membiarkan orang tidak bersalah dipenjara."

Naruto menggeleng, tidak setuju dengan ide itu. "Ini lebih baik."

Sasuke mengerling jengkel. Ketika mengingat semua isi pertanyaan polisi-polisi itu padanya, termasuk spekulasi-spekulasi asal mereka, membuatnya ingin membakar kantor polisi ini. Apalagi bentuk penjaranya yang aneh—memiliki celah kecil sebesar wajah dan sangat ramping. Ia merasa seolah penjara ini memang berniat memisahkannya dengan Naruto.

"Aku akan memberitahu orang tuamu, dan meminta uang jaminan untuk mengeluarkanmu," putus Sasuke akhirnya. Setiap berbicara mengenai uang, hal itu adalah sesuatu yang berat untuknya. Seandainya ia adalah orang yang kelebihan harta, mungkin ia tidak akan serepot ini.

"Jangan, Sasuke. Ini hanya soal waktu," Naruto memberi pengertian.

"Kau ingin membunuhku, ya? Kau membiarkanku terpuruk dalam rasa bersalah lebih lama dan ingin membunuhku secara perlahan, begitu?"

Tanpa disangka-sangka oleh Sasuke, kekasihnya itu justru tertawa. Tawa yang tidak pernah dilihatnya sejak terakhir kali mereka bertemu. Tawa yang seolah hilang ketika nama Hinata masuk ke dalam kehidupan mereka.

"Hei, kau selalu berlebihan dalam segala hal 'kan?" sahut Naruto. "Ambilah sisi positifnya, Suke. Bukankah dengan begini aku tidak perlu bertunangan dengan Hinata?"

Sasuke ingin sekali melemparkan sesuatu ke kepala kekasihnya itu, namun sadar benda yang bisa dijangkau olehnya hanya pot tanaman besar yang berdiri di sudut. Benda itu tidak akan membantunya menghancurkan dinding.

"Apakah kau sedang mengatakan bahwa kau tidak mencintai wanita itu?"

Naruto mengangkat bahu. "Menurutmu?"

"Kau meminta _break_ padaku. Apakah itu masuk akal kalau kau tidak mencintainya?" balas Sasuke setengah menyindir. Ia bahkan melepaskan tangan Naruto untuk meyakinkan bahwa ia marah.

"Ayolah, Sasuke. Kau pikir apa yang terjadi padaku jika aku melanggar permintaan ibuku? Kau tidak mau memberikanku waktu untuk menjelaskannya sih," Naruto mencebik.

Mau tak mau Sasuke kembali meluluh dan berpikir bahwa ini adalah hal yang memang seharusnya terjadi. Setelah Naruto membawa Sasuke ke rumahnya tempo lalu, kedua orang tua Naruto memang terlihat tidak menyukainya. Naruto tidak main-main ketika memberi pengakuan bahwa mereka berdua berpacaran. Dan Sasuke bersumpah tidak ingin mengingat bagaimana kemarahan Kushina waktu itu.

Jadi, adalah hal yang wajar jika Kushiha menjodohkan anaknya yang menyimpang itu pada wanita dan membuat membuat hubungannya dengan Sasuke merenggang.

"Ibuku mengancam akan melukaimu."

Kalimat itu sukses membuat Sasuke menegang. "A-Apa?"

"Aku tahu itu hanya gertakan. Tetapi sekali ibuku marah, dia akan melakukan apapun yang dikehendakinya. Aku tidak bisa membiarkan itu, Suke. Kau tahu, ayahku bahkan tidak bisa melakukan apapun."

Sasuke merasakan bagaimana tubuhnya seperti tersiram air es dalam jumlah besar. Kemudian ia menggigil membayangkannya hal yang tidak-tidak.

"Jadi, biarkan aku menanggung ini semua, Suke. Aku akan membuktikan bahwa aku benar-benar mencintaimu."

Sasuke tetap tidak menerimanya. "Ini salahku, _Dobe_."

Sedikit banyak Naruto tahu rasa bersalah yang membebani kekasihnya.

"Suke, kemari, dekatkan wajahmu."

Awalnya Sasuke tertegun, namu akhirnya ia menurut dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke jeruji kecil itu. Ia merasakan bibir Naruto sangat tipis menempel di bibirnya. Membuatnya ingin menangis.

"Aku bisa melakukannya." Naruto tertawa. "Aku masih bisa menciummu."

"Hn." Sasuke tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tersenyum. Senyum pertama yang dilakukannya hari ini.

"Syukurlah kau selamat, Suke."

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan kalau aku tidak selamat, _hn_?"

Naruto tampak berpikir. "Membunuh Sai mungkin. Jadi, tidak ada alasan bagimu untuk merasa bersalah."

Kalimat itu sama sekali tidak menghibur Sasuke.

"Tidak. Itu memang _tidak_ masalah. Setidaknya kau masuk penjara karena ulahmu sendiri, bukan karena membela orang lain."

Naruto mengembuskan napas mendengar nada itu. "Kau masih menyalahkan dirimu? _Fuck off_ , _Teme_!"

Sasuke terdiam.

"Itu keadaan darurat, kau tidak bersalah," Naruto kembali meyakinkan.

"Kau juga tidak bersalah."

Terdengar benturan yang terdengar dari dalam penjara. " _Shit_! Jangan buat aku menghancurkan dinding ini, Sasuke! Hentikan mengucapakan kalimat itu, atau aku benar-benar akan mengulitimu di ranjang nanti."

"Kau tidak bisa, _Dobe_. Di dalam tidak ada ranjang 'kan?"

Naruto memberi gestur menangis dibuat-buat. "Sampai kapan aku tidak mendapat jatah darimu? Huhuhu."

Sepertinya kali ini Naruto bisa bernapas lega. Sasuke mulai menunjukkan senyumnya dengan sering.

"Apa salahnya melakukannya di lantai?"

"Eeeh? Kau mau?"

"Hn. Setelah kau bebas."

Naruto mendesah. "Limabelas tahun lagi, _Teme_ ," cibirnya. Lalu ia menyesal ketika mendapati wajah Sasuke kembali murung. "Ya, kalaupun kau yang ada di dalam sini, tetap saja tidak mengurangi masa tahanan 'kan? Tidak ada bedanya aku atau kau yang berada di sini."

"Semua itu keputusan pengadilan, _Dobe_. Berdoalah kau tidak akan terlalu lama di sini," lirih Sasuke. "Sepertinya ide untuk mengadu pada ibumu, tidak ada salahnya."

Naruto menyela cepat, "Kumohon jangan," tolaknya, "Ibuku akan senang sekali melihat anaknya di penjara, kau tahu? Apalagi setelah tahu apa penyebabnya."

Apa yang dikatakan Naruto memang benar. Dalam hal ini Sasuke tahu kalau ini adalah salahnya. Seharusnya Naruto tidak menelepon saat itu dan hal ini tidak akan terjadi. Seharusnya Naruto masih berada di rumahnya dan dirinya yang berada di dalam sini.

Karena pembunuhan tetaplah pembunuhan di mata hukum.

Meski pembelaan diri sekalipun. Yang bisa mengubah takdir dan mematahkan vonis yang terdapat di hukum pidana hanya seorang hakim pengadilan.

"Lihatlah, kau merasa bersalah lagi," sindir Naruto. "Lagipula dengan begini aku tidak akan dijodohkan dengan Hinata 'kan? Kau harus merasa senang, _Teme_."

"Bagaimana mungkin aku senang?"

"Kau tahu, salah satu komisaris di sini adalah sepupu Hinata," lapor Naruto.

 _Whatever._

Itu sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya dengan Sasuke.

"Oh, ya?" tanyanya malas.

Naruto entah kenapa menjadi semangat. Ia mengangguk. "Namanya Hyuuga Neji. Dia memang tidak terlalu suka padaku."

Sasuke tertegun, memutar kembali bagaimana interaksinya dengan polisi bernama Neji itu. Sasuke menyebutnya pria yang menyebalkan. Jangan-jangan ia membebaskan Sasuke karena sengaja membuat Naruto di penjara.

Neji yang menyebalkan itu memang tidak asing di mata Sasuke. Naruto pernah menunjukkan rupa Hinata satu kali, dan ternyata Neji punya warna mata yang sama dengan gadis itu. Mata yang seperti hantu.

Sasuke bergidik.

"Pantas saja," gumamnya.

"Apa?" tanya Naruto yang tidak terlalu mendengar.

Sasuke memoles senyum tipis dan menggeleng. "Aku akan pulang sebentar," katanya. Terlihat agak enggan meninggalkan Naruto, bukan hanya untuk dirinya saja, Sasuke tahu Naruto tidak akan terbiasa di tempat itu. Ia biasa hidup di tempat yang bersih. "Aku akan kembali dalam satu jam."

Sasuke melihat Naruto menggeleng.

"Kembalilah besok, kau harus istirahat."

Tidak bisa dipungkiri setiap mendapat perhatian dari Naruto wajah Sasuke selalu merona. Selama ini tidak ada yang memperhatikannya dengan sangat detail kecuali Naruto. Bahkan kakaknya tidak. Kakaknya sibuk bekerja untuk menjadi orang kaya.

Kedua orang tuanya? Sudah lama meninggal.

"Jangan memasang ekspresi seperti itu, _Teme_. Kau melihatku seolah-olah aku akan mati kapan saja."

"Kau memang akan mati—kalau aku tidak menyelamatkanmu tadi."

"Heee. Itu 'kan hanya sebuah guci. Aku hanya akan mengalami amnesia jika benda itu membentur kepalaku," Naruto terkekeh. "Jangan salahlah dirimu lagi. Tidak akan ada yang menghalangi hubungan kita sekarang."

"Kenapa begitu?"

"Aku yakin bahwa ibuku akan menendangku dari rumah setelah tahu hal ini. Dan Hinata juga tidak akan menyukaiku."

Naruto mengangkat bahu ringan. Terkesan santai dengan segala topik berat yang masuk dalam pembicaraan mereka lagi.

"Tapi, masih ada dinding ini, Bodoh!"

"Dinding?"

"Hn."

"Dinding itu bukan manusia, _Teme_ , dia tidak akan mengganggu kita."

Terjadi jeda yang cukup lama.

Sasuke sibuk meraba permukaan dinding penjara kekasihnya, sebelum akhirnya mendesah.

"Dinding memang tidak hidup, namun dia bisa menjadi penghalang di antara kita."

Karena Sasuke tahu, sebuah dinding adalah penghalang nyata yang memisahkan dua orang dari dua ruangan berbeda.

.

.

 **FIN.**

.

.

 _Selesai! Finally! Aku menghabiskan banyak waktu untuk ini. Semoga Tema dan Genrenya sesuai dengan ketentuan. Semoga 'antara' mereka tidak terlalu tipis. Soalnya dinding penjara itu tebal kayaknya._._

 _Review? ;)_


End file.
